Mannimarco (Online)
|class = Necromancer |skills = |faction = Molag Bal Worm Cult Psijic Order (formerly) Five Companions (formerly) |rank = Advisor''Minutes of the Elder Council'' |services = |location = Heart's Grief Sancre Tor |region = |province = |voice = Jim Ward |dlc = Base }} Lord Mannimarco is an Altmer Necromancer and Molag Bal's main agent on Tamriel. Background Born on the isle of Artaeum, Mannimarco was an aspiring and intelligent Altmer mage who, along with his contemporary, the Mages Guild founder Vanus Galerion, entered into the prestigious Psijic Order of mystics. While Vanus was a good person, Mannimarco was described to have a dark demeanor, and this eventually led him down the path of necromancy. He is also mentioned in the book Mannimarco, King of Worms in . Interactions Soul Shriven in Coldharbour In the Temple of the One, Mannimarco will sacrifice you and your soul will be sent to Coldharbour, turning you into a Vestige of your former self. Castle of the Worm Once Abnur Tharn is rescued, he will have a battle with a projection of Mannimarco. The Tharn Speaks After using the speaking stones, a vision of Mannimarco will appear, talking about Sai Sahan: Mannimarco: "The Redguard's iron will cannot be overcome with standard interrogation techniques. Physical tortures appear to be useless. I have therefore instructed the Daedra to move Sai Sahan into the Halls of Torment. The Duchess will be most pleased to have a new ... guest. His flesh is strong, but perhaps her tortures of the mind will break him. I have come too far to allow this upstart swordmaster to thwart my plans. I will find the amulet, one way or another." Afterwards, Mannimarco can be seen projected at another stone, talking about the Amulet of Kings: Mannimarco: "Chim-el Adabal. The Amulet of the Kings of Glory. An artifact of the Divines, a badge of office for the ruling emperors of Cyrodiil, and the key to my ascendancy. Yet it eludes me. Exploiting its power to bring about the calamity of our age was intoxicating. It made me aware of the limitless possibilities available to one strong enough, and fearless enough, to use it to achieve his own ends. The Amulet has the power to create or destroy. But it also has the power to undo the damage caused by the Soulburst, to mend the tear in the barrier between Nirn and Oblivion. I must recover it before some fool fixes that which must remain broken." Halls of Torment Near the starting area of the halls, Abnur Tharn can be heard torturing Sai and saying "Where is the Amulet of Kings?" It is later revealed to be a doppelgänger of Abnur saying this. Valley of Blades A projection of Mannimarco appears in the crypt after the ring is recovered, and will list several demands, following which he will then resurrect the skeletons of famed Redguard heroes, who will attack the Vestige and the Five Companions. Shadow of Sancre Tor Projections of Mannimarco will appear as you and the companions traverse through Sancre Tor. After you kill him, his soul will rise and mock you, saying death cannot stop him. Molag Bal then appears through a Dark Anchor and takes the King of Worms' spirit away into his realm. Council of the Five Companions "Please! No more! It was a misunderstanding, great one! Let me serve you. Let me prove my loyalty. No more, I beg of you!" Varen gives you the option of viewing Mannimarco being tortured by Molag Bal. In the vision, he is repeatedly whipped by skeletons. God of Schemes In Heart's Grief, Mannimarco will be bound to the floor. You are given the option of freeing him or letting him remain imprisoned. The Elder Scrolls Online One of the original Five Companions, Mannimarco tricked them into using the Amulet of Kings in a ritual that caused a Soulburst, which would weaken boundaries between Nirn and Oblivion enough to allow Molag Bal's followers to use the Dark Anchors to try to merge Nirn into Coldharbour in an event known as a Planemeld. He worked with the Chancellor of the Elder Council, Abnur Tharn, after the latter pledged loyalty to him shortly after the soulburst occurred. In reality, Mannimarco had no intention of remaining Molag Bal's servant; he intended to use the Amulet of Kings to trap the Daedric Prince and absorb his essence over time, eventually taking his place as the Lord of Brutality and Domination. To this end, he required the Amulet of Kings. After the Soulburst ritual, Sai Sahan fled the Imperial City with the Amulet and hid it in the catacombs of Sancre Tor. He was captured shortly after and imprisoned in the dungeons beneath the Imperial City. After Mannimarco concluded he needed a better place to break the descendant of Yokuda he sent Sahan to the Halls of Torment in Coldharbour, where the Duchess of Anguish tortured him mentally and physically for years. During this time, Mannimarco placed an enchantment upon Sahan in the event that he escaped. This proved wise, as the Vestige was able to rescue him. Mannimarco was eventually betrayed by Abnur Tharn, who was rescued from the Castle of the Worm by the Vestige and Lyris Titanborn. The two mages fought a magic duel which Mannimarco lost when the Vestige struck him from behind, breaking his concentration and allowing them to escape. During Sahan's torture, Mannimarco learned that Sai would require the Ring of Stendarr's Mercy to retrieve the Amulet from its hiding place. The King of Worms dispatched a Daedric Titan to the ring's location, the Abbey of Blades in Hammerfell. The Vestige, Lyris Titanborn, Abnur Tharn and Sai Sahan arrived shortly after and were able to dispatch the beast, though not before it destroyed most of the abbey and killed most of the students. The leader of the abbey, Kasura, had hid the ring in the nearby catacombs which housed the remains of Sai's ancestors. Mannimarco appeared in the catacombs and raised the dead within in an attempt to stop the Vestige, to no avail. Mannimarco continued to monitor Sai's movements through his enchantment. Eventually the Five Companions went to Sancre Tor to retrieve the Amulet, and the King of Worms traveled there himself and revealed his plan for Molag Bal to them, explaining that the wards of Stendarr Sai had placed on the chamber containing the Amulet would hide him from Molag Bal's sight until he was ready to strike. Mannimarco then tried to slay them by resurrecting the dead within. The Vestige was able to confront Mannimarco and kill him, yet his spirit survived and promised death would not slow him for long. At that moment, Molag Bal appeared in Sancre Tor and seized Mannimarco's spirit, revealing he had known of his impending betrayal and dragged him screaming into Coldharbour. There he was tortured relentlessly by undead in Heart's Grief, the seat of Molag Bal's power in Coldharbour. When the Five Companions arrived in Heart's Grief to perform the ritual with the Amulet of Kings, they found Mannimarco magically shackled to a stone table. The Vestige is then given the choice to free him or leave him to his grim fate. If he is freed, Mannimarco vanishes from Coldharbour, claiming future generations would curse the Vestige for their decision. Conversations Battle at the Summit Mannimarco: "Now, now, Tharn. No telling my secrets. Go to your room, Abnur. I will deal with your shortly. Ah, dear Lyris. Your old position at the Foundry is still available. We'll even give you your own set of unbreakable chains. And you. The thorn in my side. The pebble in my shoe. How strong are you? Shall we test your limits?" defeating the first wave of enemies Mannimarco: "How infuriating! The process drains the energy from most victims, yet you keep fighting!" defeating the second wave of enemies Mannimarco: "Your strength surprises me. But how much more can you take, I wonder?" Abnur Tharn: "Mannimarco! You dare attack the chancellor of the Elder Council? His power wanes, Vestige! Strike him down, while his attentions are on me!" Mannimarco: "How dare you betray me, Tharn? Your suffering will be legendary!" The Tharn Speaks Sai Sahan: "You will not break me, King of Worms!" Mannimarco: "I can, and I shall! Where is the Amulet of Kings?" Sai Sahan: "You cannot break the will of a son of Yokuda! I spit on you!" The Valley of Blades Mannimarco: "I knew you would lead me to the ring eventually. Give it to me!" Sai Sahan: "Your presence defiles this place, Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "Give me the ring and I might spare your pathetic lives!" Lyris Titanborn: "We struck down your Titan and we'll strike you down soon enough!" Torture Mannimarco: "Where is the Amulet of Kings?" Duchess of Anguish: "Where is the Amulet of Kings? This can all be over if you just tell me. You can finally rest. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Sai?" Sai Sahan: "Have I been here two years, or two thousand years? I can no longer tell. But I will never break! Never!" Varen Doppelganger: "You failed me, Sai. Why didn't you protect me? I should have never trusted you." Valley of Blades Sai Sahan: "It is strange to return to these mountains. Memories of youth flood my mind, each one bringing its own sorrow, or its own smile." Abnur Tharn: "Oh, joy. We've been here less than five minutes and Sahan is already getting maudlin and weepy." Lyris Titanborn: "Shut up, Tharn! Don't let him get to you, Sai. Let him roll his eyes. Maybe he'll find a brain back there." Sai Sahan: "What is this? The abbey burns! Quickly! We must find Kasura!" Lyris Titanborn: "So much destruction! What could have done this?" Abnur Tharn: "I'm afraid I've seen this before. Keep an eye skyward, Titanborn!" Sai Sahan: "Kasura! There!" Kasura: "Sai Sahan! Intruders ... cultists .... they attacked the abbey. So many of my students have fallen ...." Sai Sahan: "Kasura! Are you injured? What happened? The abbey is in ruins, Kasura! How could they ...?" Kasura: "A gigantic beast ... like nothing I've ever seen! The cultists ... they're opening rifts to Oblivion!" Sai Sahan: "Save your strength, Kasura. We will make them pay, I promise you!" Lyris Titanborn: "What do you think? Trap?" Abnur Tharn: "It's only a trap if you don't know about it. I assume everything is a trap. Therefore, it's a challenge." Mannimarco: "In the name of Molag Bal, come forth and destroy his enemies!" Mannimarco: "Heed me, Daedric minions, and obey!" Mannimarco: "Hosts of Oblivion, come forth and feast!" Kasura: "Sai, the Titan returns!" Mannimarco: "Ah, Sai Sahan and company, at last! My pet has been waiting for you." Lyris Titanborn: "Eyes skyward! Here it comes!" Mannimarco: "How many more of your friends must die, Sai Sahan? Where is the Amulet of Kings?" Ring of Stendarr's Mercy Sai Sahan: "Tread lightly. Few living have been permitted to walk among these honored dead." Sai Sahan: "Divad Hunding, son of Frandar do Hunding Hel Ansei No Shira, the greatest of the Sword Saints. The hearth of every household in Hammerfell has small alcove containing a copy of his father's greatest work, The Book of Circles." Sai Sahan: "Ra Abah was a warrior of great renown. He fought alongside Frandar Hunding in the seven great battles against the Armies of Hira, and survived. At the final battle at Hattu Mountain, more than three hundred thousand gave their lives." finding the Ring Sai Sahan: "It seems fitting that the Ring of Stendarr's Mercy lies with my father's greatsword. We will need both for the battles that lay before us." Sai Sahan: "By the sword of my father, Nazir Itaf Sahan, I pledge myself to the destruction of Mannimarco and the liberation of Tamriel from the tyranny of the God of Schemes, Molag Bal!" talking to Kasura Mannimarco: "I knew you would lead me to the ring, eventually. Give it to me!" Sai Sahan: "Your presence defiles this place, Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "Give me the ring and I might spare your pathetic lives!" Lyris Titanborn: "We struck down your Titan and we'll strike you down soon enough!" Mannimarco: "The Titan was a prelude of what's to come if you continue to defy me!" Abnur Tharn: "Defy you? Your delusions of godhood are laughable, your ignominious corpse-herder!" Mannimarco: "Very well, then. I'll simply take the ring from your corpses." Sai Sahan: "Blasphemy! How dare you raise the honored dead to fight your battle!" defeating Divad Hunding Kasura: "Sai, look out! He's raising Ra Abah!" defeating Ra Abah Abnur Tharn: "The next time you hide something from the most powerful necromancer in all of Tamriel, you might reconsider hiding it in a bloody tomb!" defeating Ansei Kalam and Ra Adia Sai Sahan: "Hold the line! They must not get the ring!" defeating Ra Hasa, Ra Huzar, and Ansei Satameh Sai Sahan: "Rest in peace, honored dead." Kasura: "I swear on the souls of my ancestors, I will avenge Mannimarco's blasphemy!" talking to Sai Sahan Kasura: "The damage is great, but if you had not arrived when you did, there would be nothing left to rebuild. Be safe in the coming days, my friends. I look forward to your return." Sai Sahan: "The Abbey of Blades will rise from these ashes. If I survive the dark path we must walk, I will return to help Kasura shape a new generation of blademasters." Sancre Tor Lyris Titanborn: "You could have hidden that amulet anywhere in Tamriel, and this was your first choice?" Sai Sahan: "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Abnur Tharn: "Brilliant. Why is it that the people with the most ridiculous ideas are always the ones who are most certain of them?" Lyris Titanborn: "Shut up, Tharn." Sai Sahan: "Shut up, Tharn." Confronting Mannimarco Mannimarco: "What brings you to Sancre Tor, old friends? Looking for an amulet, perhaps?" Sai Sahan: "Mannimarco? How did you find this place?" Mannimarco: "Do you really think I'd allow you to escape the Halls of Torment if I couldn't track your every movement?" Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, no! Mannimarco, stop! You're killing him!" Mannimarco: "Where is the Amulet of Kings? My master, Molag Bal, demands it!" Abnur Tharn: "Your master. Please! You would use the amulet to betray Molag Bal!" Mannimarco: "Fool! When I ascended, you could have been at my right hand, Tharn. Instead you chose to allign yourself with mongrels and imbeciles. Now you'll die with them!" Abnur Tharn: "You won't get away with this. Do you really think you can betray a Daedric Prince?" Mannimarco: "With the Amulet of Kings, all things are possible! Nations will tremble and bow before me! I will be a god!" Sai Sahan: "The Amulet of Kings will never be yours! It is protected by a ward of the Divines!" Mannimarco: "You mean your ward of Stendarr, God of Merciful Forbearance, patron of gutless, law-abiding dimwits? It won't even slow me down!" Sancre Tor's courtyard Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, are you well enough to continue?" Sai Sahan: "Have no fear, Snow Lily. I am Redguard. We are like mountain bamboo: far stronger and more flexible than we might appear." Abnur Tharn: "I find it hilarious that Mannimarco chose such a massive projected appearance. He's obviously overcompensating for something." Sancre Tor Inner Chamber Mannimarco: "Persistent, aren't you? Do you really think you can keep me from acquiring the amulet?" Sai Sahan: "The Amulet of Kings is under the protection of Stendarr's ward! It will never be yours!" Mannimarco: "Ah, Sai. You still don't understand, do you? My plan will succeed because of your ward of Stendarr! It will prevent Molag Bal from observing or interfering. By the time the ward is down and the amulet is mine, it will already be too late!" Lyris Titanborn: "You're insane if you think you can betray the God of Schemes!" Mannimarco: "Naive child! You know nothing! Chim-el Adabal, the red diamond at the center of the Amulet of Kings, is the most powerful Soul Gem ever created! With the amulet in my possession, I will absorb Molag Bal's power, reducing him to an empty husk of ethereal flesh. Then I will trap his essence within the gem! In time, the name Molag Bal will be forgotten! In time, all of Tamriel will bow down before me! Soon, the God of Schemes will have a new name: Mannimarco!" Sai Sahan: "I do not like Mannimarco as a mortal. I think I will like him even less as a god." Sancre Tor Inner Courtyard Sai Sahan: "Please. A moment, my friends. I ... I must rest before we continue." Lyris Titanborn: "Sai? Are you all right? That bastard really hurt you, didn't he? I swear to the gods I'll take his head off!" Sai Sahan: "I'll be fine, Snow Lily. I just need a moment to catch my breath." Lyris Titanborn: "Take all the time you need. I'll keep watch. If there's anything I can do, just name it." Abnur Tharn: "An enchanting moment. I'll be over here, bringing up my lunch." Dragonguard Tomb Sai Sahan: "The shrine is on the far side of the room. Quickly, we must find our way across!" Mannimarco: "I've a surprise for you, Sai. Do you remember your fall comrades from the Dragonguard? I've taken the liberty of raising them, and they're quite anxious to see you."'' Sancre Tor Vault Abnur Tharn: "Dank corridors, crumbling walls, nauseating smells. This place has all the charm of a Riften brothel. It must feel very much like home to you, Titanborn." Lyris Titanborn: "You mean a crypt filled with the rotting corpses of inbred kings and failed statesmen. Must be what it's like at a Tharn family reunion." Sai Sahan: "It is more pleasant in the summer months." Vault Antechamber Mannimarco: "Your pathetic efforts will not succeed! The Amulet of Kings will be mine!" Sai Sahan: "I swear by Stendarr's grace and the sword of my father, you will not win, Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "Soon, you will know the extent of my power and bow before me! Through the Amulet of Kings, I will be transformed! All the nations of Tamriel will bow before me! They will worship me and beg for my mercy! All will know the name of Mannimarco as their one, true god!" Lyris Titanborn: "You'll never get away with it, Mannimarco! We'll fight you to our last breath!" Mannimarco: "By all means, my old friends. Try and stop me!" Retrieving the Amulet of Kings Mannimarco: "Miserable fools! You are nothing! I am Mannimarco!" Abnur Tharn: "Keep Mannimarco occupied! I'll close the portal!" Mannimarco: "Minions, arise! Obey me!" Sai Sahan: "I will hold them at the portal! Focus on Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "I grow tired of these games!" Lyris Titanborn: "He's weakening! Don't stop now!" Mannimarco: "Do you really think that death can stop the most powerful necromancer Tamriel has ever known? This is merely a transition! My first step towards true immortality! Now witness my true power! Watch as I rise up from the grave and ascend to godhood!" Molag Bal: "Worm! You think you can betray the Lord of Brutality and Domination without consequence? You will pay for your arrogance! You will writhe in agony for the rest of eternity! Your tortured screams will echo throughout Oblivion to serve as a warning to others!" retrieving the Amulet Lyris Titanborn: "Everything Mannimarco did was designed to pit us against each other. We can't let that happen. Look what we can accomplish when we work together." Abnur Tharn: "How uncharacteristically optimistic of you, Titanborn. I may have that embroidered on a pillow." Lyris Titanborn: "The Divines gave you a nose for a reason, Tharn. So you can keep your mouth shut and still keep breathing." Abnur Tharn: "Well played, Titanborn. Well played." *''"You really are starting to annoy me. Kill them!"'' — While on the way to the Reman Tomb during Shadow of Sancre Tor Gallery Mannimarco (Online).jpg|Mannimarco concept art Mannimarco-online.png ESO-Launch-Trailer.jpg|Mannimarco in "Siege" trailer defeat.png|Imperial City in flames Mannimarco Prisoner Sacrifice.png|Mannimarco about to sacrifice a prisoner Trivia *In , Mannimarco is voiced by Jim Ward.January 23, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online ESO’s Voice Cast Announced *In Online, Mannimarco's armor can be obtained as a costume when reaching veteran level rank 100 and after being in all the faction areas. *Given that Mannimarco appears in and , which both take place after the events of Online, it is likely that regardless of the player's choice in Heart's Grief, Mannimarco will find a way to escape his imprisonment. Appearances * * * * * * fr:Mannimarco (Online) es:Mannimarco (Online) ja:Mannimarco (Online) nl:Mannimarco/Online pl:Mannimarco (Online) ru:Маннимарко Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Necromancers Category:Online: Daedra Worshippers Category:Online: Worm Cultists Category:Online: Five Companions Members Category:Online: Psijic Order Members